the_evolution_of_engineering_by_stepsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Evolution of Engineering by steps Wiki
Welcome to the The Evolution of Engineering Our objective is too well inform to the best of our ability, the procedings and requirments needed to become an engineer in a specific field. Not only will we present these details, but we will also go step by step on how a engineer persues their everyday life. An over view history of engineering Engineering has been around since the dawn of time, each and every building or structure has had an engineer (or a figure of the same authority). The engineer is the overseer and the brains behind the operation, using mathematics and work place know-how, the engineer has one of the most important jobs of the operations, if he is correct the build runs smoothly, if he does not, drastic failures may occur. 1 Stonehenge In 3100 BC on the plains of Salisbury England, Stonehenge was erected. Stonehenge is made from Welsh sandstone, and bluestone. Stonehenge was a burial ground where the tribal leaders would lead pilgrimages there to respect and honor their dead. The stones were built in a way that, like death would last forever. To this day the simplistic engineering of Stonehenge remains a truly awe-inspiring sight. Some theorists believe the stones were rolled on logs across the different terrain to reach its destination. http://www.english-heritage.org.uk/visit/places/stonehenge/ 2 Roman Colosseum In 72 AD the Roman Colosseum was commissioned by the Emperor Vespasian, an enormous Amphitheater that was created to appease the urges of the common person and in theory, to promote peace in the society. The architecture and the engineering feats that were accomplished were on a new level, never seen before; the immaculate arches and the columns are awe inspiring to this day. http://www.history.com/topics/ancient-history/colosseum Archimedes was born in 287 bce, in Syracuse, Sicily, he died 211 bce. He was most-famous mathematician and inventor in ancient Greece. He is known for his formulation of a device for raising water, still used in developing countries, known as the Archimedes screw. Thomas Edison was born in Milan, Ohio on February 11, 1847. This man was one of the most important engineers of the late 19th century. His most famous development was the first commercially practical incandescent lamp that was developed it in 1879. Leonardo Da Vinci was born 1452 was best known as the artist who created the "Mona Lisa" and "The Last Supper," but what is not known is he was also a self-taught engineer. A mechanical engineer Da Vinci’s mind sprang designs and concepts of flying machines and instruments of war, as well as practical theories and concepts in engineering, mathematics, and science. Steve Jobs was an innovator and inventor who created the first home computer, the Apple. Many believe his largest step foreword was the Macintosh created in 1984, Successfully integrate two things that are now commonplace: a graphical user interface and a mouse. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9_m2xvwxpk ( Engineering Motivation) Future Challenges Engineers Will Face Some major challenges in the next decade: 1. Upgrading the U.S. infrastructure. * The American Society of Civil Engineers gives our aging infrastructure a D+ grade and estimates that $3.6 trillion dollars must be invested by 2020 to bring our roads, bridges, water, electrical and sewage systems to proper safe working order. 2. Addressing climate change through engineering innovation. * Six of the 10 cities with the largest annual flood costs by 2050 are in India and China'.' Three are in the U.S.: New York, Miami and New Orleans. 3. Improving our health and well-being through life sciences, nanotechnology & bio-engineering. * Administration on Aging, by 2060 the population of Americans aged 65 and older will have more than doubled in size from 2011. This puts a lot of pressure on new drug creation and also on innovative engineering techniques to deliver drugs. 4. Identifying viable alternative energy sources. * The contributions to our energy production from renewables and other new fuel sources are growing at 6% per year according to BP and will contribute 45% of the increment in energy production by 2035. A Deeper Look into our infrastructure: --The engineers society says roads and bridges need $2 trillion in improvements. The Federal Highway Administration says they need $836 billion. --The engineers society says drinking-water systems need $1 trillion over 25 years to maintain and expand service. The Environmental Protection Agency says they need $384 billion. --The engineers society says the 15,000 dams most in need of rehabilitation require $45 billion of rebuilding. The Association of State Dam Officials puts the price at less than half that. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- As time passes the challenges presented to engineers will gradually increase is the focus of an engineer to invent methods that can best handle these future challenges that could prove problematic for our society, these challenges include being able to restore and Improve Urban Infrastructure, better provide alternative forms of energy such as solar and fusion. Energy., design new instruments to improve learning, and improving the technology for medical practices allow for a better understanding of the human body and how to maintain its health. In regards to improving upon the infrastructure the problems presented to civil engineers include locating and buried pipelines and electrical cords to be able to update them without majorly disturbing the everyday lives of civilians. As for transportation the issue presented is more in regards to making teach mode of transportation such as rail, bus, taxi, walking and bicycle paths, parking lots safe efficient and convenient for all who use these mode of transportation. Simplifying the neighborhood systems while maintaining aesthetics of the area. In the field of medicine the problem lies with how information is presented as both the old methods of presenting medical information such as books has been mixed with information posted on the on the internet. If this information becomes sorted it would improve medical science and technologies, as well as improve emergency responses and better handle chemical and biological hazards. Engineering in Action When having a career in engineering, one must be prepared to work in groups and be considerate of everyone else. When creating this challenge, our group was able to work as a team and complete the challenge. We considered everyone's ideas and we were able to incorporate some piece of everyone's ideas. If being an engineer is for you, be ready to work in groups and be considerate of everyone's ideas. American ninja warrior is a competitive show demonstrating one’s physical and mental ability to complete a difficult course. Our team decided to take on the challenge and create a difficult obstacle for the American ninja warriors. The process following this challenge was fun and very educational, we as team collaborated and came up with many ideas for the obstacle. Each individual’s idea was incorporated in some way for the challenge. This process really help our group have an idea of what being part of an engineering team is really like. We demonstrated that we can all work together and be part of a team. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LRWwgl7sjQ ( Drew Drechsel at the Atlanta Finals- American Ninja Warrior 2016) An over view of engineering fields Civil Engineering: Civil engineering has been around for many years, a civil engineer designs and maintains roads, bridges, dams, and similar structures. In order to become a civil engineer you must, need a bachelor’s degree. Civil Engineers must have a graduate degree and licensure in order to get promoted in the future. All around the United States license vary, civil engineers usually need to be licensed where ever they provide public services. A civil engineer must also pass the ABET licensing exam, not to mention they will need the following qualities, decision making skills, leadership skills, organizational skills, problem solving skills, speaking skills, and writing skills. Chemical Engineering: Chemical engineering is a very important factor in everyday life, whether it be a power plant, or a nuclear plant. A chemical engineer creates various plants, for example power plants or water plants. In order to become a chemical engineer you must complete the ABET exam and graduate with a bachelor’s degree in the field in order to run your own plant. Also a chemical engineer must have a license to operate a plant, and make roughly around 103,000 dollars a year. This is an overview of six different types of engineering fields the first is Mechanical engineers design, develop, build, and test mechanical and thermal sensors and devices, including tools, engines, and machines. Some related majors are Aerospace Engineering, Applied Physics, Biomedical Engineering, Civil Engineering, Electrical Engineering, and Industrial Engineering. There are many mechanical engineering societies but some of the more popular ones are National Society of Professional Engineers (NSPE), American Society for Engineering Education (ASEE), American Society of Mechanical Engineers (ASME), Order of the Engineer, and Society of Women Engineers. To become a mechanical engineer you must graduate from an ABET-accredited engineering program at a college or university. Then the first exam in the licensing process is the Fundamentals of Engineering (FE). Which is an exam over designed for recent graduates and students who are close to finishing an undergraduate engineering degree. Then once you’ve gained appropriate work experience you can take the second exam in the licensure process, the Principles and Practice of Engineering (PE). This is a test for an engineer who have gained a minimum of four years work experience in their chosen engineering discipline. Another field of engineering is electrical engineering. Electrical engineers design, develop, test, and supervise the manufacturing of electrical equipment, such as electric motors, radar and navigation systems, communications systems, and power generation equipment. Electronics engineers design and develop electronic equipment, including broadcast and communications systems, such as portable music players and Global Positioning System (GPS) devices. For college students will have to go to an ABET accredited college or university. Some of the societies for electrical engineering are (IEEE) Institution of Electrical and Electronics Engineers,(IET) Institution of Engineering and Technology, (SPIE) International Society for Optics and Photonics, (ACM ) Association for Computing Machinery, (AES) Audio Engineering Society, and (EPRI) Electric Power Research Institute. They will have to go through the same requirements and testing as mechanical engineers and other types of engineers will have to go through. Similar majors include Aerospace Engineering, Applied Physics, Computer Engineering, General, Computer Software Engineering, Electrical Engineering Technology, Mechanical Engineering, Physics, and Robotics Technology. Biomedical engineering is a third type of engineering. Biomedical engineers combine engineering principles with medical sciences to design and create equipment, devices, computer systems, and software used in healthcare. A few of the societies for biomedical engineering are American Institute for Medical and Biological Engineering, American Society of Biomechanics, American Society of Mechanical Engineers, Bioengineering Division, Biomedical Engineering Society (BMES), and European Society of Biomechanics (ESB). After going to an ABET accredited college or university students will have to go through the FE and the optional PE. Some related majors are Biotechnology, Engineering Technology, Materials Engineering, Molecular Biology, Neuroscience, Pharmaceutical Sciences, and Pre Medicine. Another field is Nuclear Engineering. Nuclear engineers research and develop the processes, instruments, and systems used to derive benefits from nuclear energy and radiation. Many of these engineers find industrial and medical uses for radioactive materials—for example, in equipment used in medical diagnosis and treatment. Engineering societies for nuclear engineering include American Nuclear Society, Institute of Nuclear Materials Management, and International Radiation Physics Society. Nuclear engineering students will have to go through the accreditation processes as other engineers including the FE and PE. Majors related to Nuclear engineering are Petroleum Engineering, Chemical Engineering, and Petroleum Engineering. Sites: https://www.asme.org/shop/courses/certification-licensure/professional-licensure https://onlinemasters.ohio.edu/top-10-engineering-associations/ https://bigfuture.collegeboard.org/majors/engineering-mechanical-engineering https://ncees.org/ https://www.bls.gov/ooh/architecture-and-engineering/mechanical-engineers.htm http://guides.libraries.psu.edu/c.php?g=371359&p=2524872 https://www.bls.gov/ooh/architecture-and-engineering/electrical-and-electronics-engineers.htm http://guides.libraries.psu.edu/c.php?g=318448&p=2258484 https://www.bls.gov/ooh/architecture-and-engineering/biomedical-engineers.htm https://bigfuture.collegeboard.org/majors/engineering-biomedical-engineering http://guides.lib.umich.edu/c.php?g=282761&p=1884084 https://www.bls.gov/ooh/architecture-and-engineering/nuclear-engineers.htm https://www.collegefactual.com/majors/engineering/nuclear-engineering/related-majors/ Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse